Sources
Go to the Hurry, Mel broadcasts her show at 12:45. Smash the to enter the TV Studio. Defend yourself against the Knock out with your melee weapon. Do not kill her. Go to the The has fled with the incriminating tape. Blow up his vehicle to destroy them both. Meet Chan at the }} Sources is a PSP exclusive mission given to Huang Lee by Chan Jaoming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Chan wants Huang to abduct his former associate, Melanie Mallard, from a TV studio before her show goes on the air and bring her to a secure location. Overview Huang meets Chan at his penthouse in Middle Park. Chan, visibly upset, informs Huang that Melanie Mallard received an opportunity to broadcast her show on television. Unfortunately, she intends to reveal both Chan and Huang's involvement in drug trafficking, manufacturing and distributing. Huang suggest to simply go to the TV studio, get rid of the incriminating tapes and kill Melanie before her show goes on the air. Chan, however, seems reluctant at the mention of killing Melanie citing that her "hinted promises of tender romances" and "hours spent M.M.O.G-ing can't be for nothing". He then orders Huang to kidnap her and take her to the dock compound in Hove Beach. After infiltrating the Channel 15 studio in Hove Beach, Huang must shoot his way through an onslaught of security guards. After dealing with the guards, knocking out Melanie and questioning Chan's orders, Huang chases after Mel's cameraman and kills him by destroying his van, which is a Gumshoe like in the mission Scrambled for Wade Heston. Huang then brings Melanie at the dock compound where Chan arrives shortly thereafter. Melanie attempts to both blame Huang and try to flatter Chan to convince him to let her go. A distraught Chan feigns to let her go only to shoot her in the head with his gun. As a final image, both Chan and Huang remain silent, Chan appears to be remorseful while Huang remains silent, out of shock. Walkthrough Be quick and drive to the TV studio in Hove Beach. You've got a limited amount of time to complete this mission. When you reach the target, you'll find the alley guarded by some security guards. Either kill or sneak past the guards and head towards the locked door in the middle of the alley. After hacking the door's lock, you will head inside. Once you get inside, a flash grenade rolls in and a pair of security guards, one with a shotgun, enter. Kill them quickly, and more guards will enter, be quick to move around and gun down the enemies, picking up the health and armor drops as you need them. When the waves of guards stop coming in, Mel leaves her small enclosure, letting you inside to grab a bat. Equip the bat and use it to hit Mel once to knock her down. Move to the marked switch at the bottom-right corner of the screen and a cutscene takes over. You're now behind the wheel of a van and need to chase down another van that the cameraman has run away in. Catching up with him can be tough, but he's not the best driver so you'll eventually get your chance. Ram into the van and try to wedge it against a wall, then fire at him to quickly destroy it. Once the van catches fire, leave it be and it'll blow up in due time. Knock Melanie Mallard out and drive her to the dock compound to finish the mission. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the TV Studio in about 2 hours *Smash the door lock to enter the TV Studio *Defend yourself against the security guards *Knock out Mel with your melee weapon. *Go to the roller shutter *Blow up the cameraman's van *Meet Chan at the dock compound Deaths * Channel 15 Studio security guards - Killed by Huang Lee to make his way to the studio. * Melanie's cameraman - Chased and killed by Huang Lee for trying to escape with the recordings. * Melanie Mallard - Killed by Chan Jaoming for betraying him. Gallery Channel15Studio1_GTACW.png|Huang hacking the TV studio's door. Channel15Studio2_GTACW.png|Melanie and his cameraman. Melanie03_GTACW.png|Melanie is kidnapped by Huang. Sources-GTACW.jpg|Melanie about to be shot in the head by Chan. Walkthrough Sources-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Chan sends a e-mail to Huang and asks him to come to his penthouse in East Holland. Sources-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang arriving at Chan's penthouse. Sources-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Chan tells Huang that Melanie betrayed him. Sources-GTACW-SS3.jpg|He says Mel works now for Channel 15 and she will not blur Chan and Huang's faces. Sources-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Huang got a plan: Go to Channel 15 Studio, grab the tapes and kill her. Sources-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Chan got a plan: Go to Channel 15 Studio, grab the tapes... Sources-GTACW-SS6.jpg|... and take Melanie to the dock compound in Hove Beach. Sources-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang leaves the penthouse. Sources-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Killing the TV Studio security. Sources-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Breaking into the TV Studio. Sources-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Melanie sends more security guards to kill Huang. Sources-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Huang killing all the security guards in the studio. Sources-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Melanie's cameraman escapes from the studio. Sources-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Knocking Melanie with a baseball bat. Sources-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Leaving the TV Studio using Melanie's van. Sources-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Chasing and killing the cameraman. Sources-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Arriving at the docks compound. Sources-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Chan confronts Melanie. Sources-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Melanie says this is all Huang's fault... Sources-GTACW-SS19.jpg|He made her feel bad about herself during their last job, and made her show him in the TV. Sources-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Huang tells Chan he's a fool for still listen to her. Sources-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Chan reveals his love interest to Melanie. Sources-GTACW-SS22.jpg|Melanie says he should let her go since he have the tapes already. Sources-GTACW-SS23.jpg|Chan let's Melanie go. Sources-GTACW-SS24.jpg|Chan kills Melanie. Sources-GTACW-SS25.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The alleyway behind the TV Studio is the same alleway where the first gun shop from Grand Theft Auto IV is located. Navigation }} es:Sources pl:Sources Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions